


【7南】。

by ryoko1213



Category: chuangzaoying2019
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoko1213/pseuds/ryoko1213





	【7南】。

张颜齐从后方插入他。

周震南的卵蛋晃动着，阴茎兴奋地贴在腹部。

双手撑着冰冷地面，咿咿呀呀地叫着好爽。

荡妇。

张颜齐狠狠地打了一下他的屁股，皮肤上立马出现了一个小小的掌印。

这么大个人了，没有我操你就还是活不下去。

心里却想着，臀肉被挤压而形成的小褶子也是那样可爱，他整个人都可爱，又带着不服输。

张颜齐平时有在锻炼，操别人的这点运动量不够他感到累的。

反而是周震南被干的大汗淋漓，汗液在背部凹下部分攒下，其他地方也密密麻麻地冒着汗珠。

张颜齐喜欢在客厅操他。

因为卧室太小，没有空旷感。

他需要让小朋友有在公共场所做爱的感觉。

去沙发上。

被命令道。

小朋友乖乖地像宠物狗那样，低着头一点一点地往前挪动，嘴中还在用奶音小声叫着，好爽，要死了。这种他也从不吝啬。

张颜齐突然不喜欢后入了。

他想要看宝贝满脸液体，眼神迷离的表情。

你真他妈骚，是不是还想给我生崽子。

张颜齐抽出，地面上被洒下几滴浓稠体液。

他抓起周震南纤细的胳膊让他站起，又把他甩到沙发上，正面朝向自己。

周震南觉得后穴好空，他本能地叉开大腿，哀求地望向张颜齐。

一个捅进又让他要爽到云端，微微的抽出足够让他坠下。

南南，我爱你。

我爱你，周震南也说道。

他俯身吻张颜齐，咬他的上唇，舔舐他的牙齿。

两块最柔软的肌肉纠葛对方。

张颜齐微微离开，狠狠低吼一声操了进去，把精液喂给小朋友下面的小嘴。

一手折磨着他的阴茎——他终于想起照顾。

周震南又疼又痛快，张颜齐的手指一碰他就要射出来。

他打着要做周震南恋人的旗号，做他的臣。

我爱你。

想操死你。

那我就能永远留在你身边了。

一瞬间射在周震南体内的张颜齐微微诧异。

身下那人贪心了，他还想要他的吻，可是早就累得起不了身。

而他陷进了，陷进他的沼泽。

被他的爱包裹着，就像自己的下身被他包裹着一样。


End file.
